bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Bear
Old Bee Bear was a traveling bear who arrived on December 19, 2018, and left on January 31, 2019. His quests were focused on creating presents, which could be later given to NPCs. At the end of his quests, he gave you a special bee, the Festive Bee (or, if you already owned one by buying the Festive Bee Pack, he gave 500 tickets). He was located in the traveling bear area, in front of the Ant Gate in 2018 to early 2019. He returned the next year on December 22, 2019 and is set to leave on February 9th, 2020. Bee Bear rewards the player a Cub Buddy and the Bee Cub Skin after a variety of quests. He stands in front of the Dandelion Field. Festive Bee Quests (21) Dialogue Cub Buddy Quests (15) Dialogue Tips # Use field boosters whenever possible. They help with collecting pollen, especially for the Festive Bee Workshop Quests and the '' Bee Cub Workshop Quests''. These can also be stacked using present rewards(2018) or codes. If really necessary, using crafting material boosts can also help. # Collect honey tokens from sprouts, honeystorms and Stick Bug. You can summon a honeystorm using the Honey Storm Summoner near Brown Bear every 4 hours or use the Special Sprout Summoner every 16 hours near the red HQ. Stick Bug, Stick Nymph and Stick Bug's Defense Totem also drop honey tokens so collect those too. Applies to A Pinch Of Magic and Honeyday Harvest. Many of Bee Bear’s quests(All I want for Christmas is Goo, Unsilent Night and A Beesmas Miracle) also require special tokens(Gumdrops/Moon Charms) that require active firefly hunting or sprout planting. # Use the Glue Dispenser. If you don’t have a Gummy Bee but have a Goo Hotshot badge, use a Field Booster and then the Glue Dispenser in Gummy Bear's Lair. It gives you infinite gumdrops boost that, when coupled with a field booster, would really help you in goo requirements in Festive Bee Workshops 1 and 3, as well as All I Want for Christmas is Goo. # Give presents to NPCs. If an NPC gives a Field Boost that you need for a quest, give them a present if you haven’t yet. Keep in mind however, that you can only give a present to Onett after completing all of his Star Journey quests and you can only give presents to the Gifted Bucko Bee, Gifted Riley Bee, and Stick Bug when they have been given a Translator(2018). #Use Magic Beans to summon Sprouts. In some of Bee Bear's quests, it is required to collect special treats like Strawberries and Sunflower Seeds. Sprouts are the best way to collect special treats. Note that the drops are varied towards the field it is in. For example, a sprout found in the Strawberry Field will drop more strawberry tokens than any other treat. This is especially for Festive Bee Workshop 3. Some of Bee Bear’s 2019 quests also require quite a few tokens from sprouts. #Try to ”preserve” (don’t kill) any mobs that take a long time to respawn such as Mantis, Scorpion, Spider, and Werewolf. Because you will need these mobs for Polar Bear quest requirements for Festive Bee Workshops 2 and 3, and it will waste your time if you just killed the werewolf and got Teriyaki Jerky(required to kill 1 Werewolf). Especially when collecting pollen, it will be hard not to kill the mobs but it is easy if you don’t claim your hive and do some expert dodging. Some of Bee Bear’s 2019 quests require defeating many mobs with long respawn times too. #Make sure you are already done crafting the ingredients with the Blender before doing the Festive Bee Workshop 1 quest which requires you to craft 25 ingredients (2 hours 5 minutes) and before doing the Festive Bee Workshop 3 quest which requires you to craft 100 ingredients (8 hours 20 minutes). For item saving, just craft gumdrops which are the cheapest to craft. If you don't have the item needed to craft the items, go get it from Sprout, Stick Bug, etc. And last, don't end the crafting before you get them or your time and items you spend on the crafting are being wasted. #Try to server-hop for Vicious and especially Windy Bees. This is as many of Bee Bear’s Cub Buddy quests need tokens from Windy Bee/defeat of Windy Bee. Trivia * In the quest Naughty Or Nice, in the quest menu it tells you to collect 400,000 pollen from the Clover Field, but in the during dialogue, it tells you to collect 400,000 from the Strawberry Field. *In the quest Beesmas Blitz, Bee Bear tells you to collect 25 tokens from Sprouts even though you only need 10. *If you´ll go in Beesmas tree opposite to the Bee Bear (In front of the Ant game) There are: 5 Gumdrops token, Moon Charms and, Field Dice. **There is also a 10 Bitterberries token located on top of the tree's stump. * One of the three Present tokens hidden in the game can be found behind Bee Bear’s gift boxes. * Bee Bear arrived on day 9 of Beesmas 2018. * Bee Bear is the third traveling bear. * Bee Bear is the first bear to require completion of another bear's quests, the second being Spirit Bear. * This bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Bee Bear is Polar Bear's older cousin and is actually just a polar bear in a bee costume. * The quest “Festive Fruit Salad” is a reference to two of Polar Bear’s quests, “Scorpion Salad” and "Exotic Salad". * Bee Bear, Mother Bear, and Science Bear are the only quest-giving bears in the game that are not directly based on real-life bears. * Just like Panda Bear, Mother Bear, Science Bear, and Black Bear, he is self-aware that he is in a game. For example, he sings: "�� He knows if you've used external programs to exploit in this game or not... �� �� So don't hack for Bubble Bee Man'sBubble Bee Man sake!!" * The dialogue while the player is completing "The Beesmas Rush" states that Bee Bear hasn't missed a Beesmas deadline in over 250 years, suggesting that he is over 250 years old. * The quest title "Bee-liz Honey-dad" refers to "Feliz Navidad" ("Merry Christmas" in Spanish), a popular Christmas song. Similarly, "White Beesmas" is an allusion to the classic Christmas song (and movie) White Christmas. * Some of the quests have contradictory descriptions. ** In Bee-liz Honey-dad, the initial dialogue as well as the quest menu mention defeating 10 Mantises, but the "during" dialogue does not. ** In BEElieve, Bee Bear says collect 2,000 Blue Pollen but the quest menu says collect 2,500 Blue Pollen. * The quest The Beesmas Rush initially required using the Treat Dispenser 3 times. This was taken out of the quest soon after, due to the fact that it required you to be in the group to use it. * In the conclusion dialogue, the final sentence, 'Anyhow, I'm here to tell you to seek out Bubble Bee Man once more... In your darkest hour, he'll be your light!' is telling you to go to the 30 Bee Gate at night, do the moon charm parkour, and talk to Bubble Bee Man in the 30 Bee Gate to get the final event quest: 'B.B.M. Mission'. * Bee Bear is bilingual, or at least knows enough Spanish to rewrite the "Prospero año y felicidad" ("prosperous year and happiness") line of Feliz Navidad to "Osos felices, esa es la verdad" ("happy bears, that's the truth") * Bee Bear is the longest staying traveling bear, staying for more than 40 days from December 19th, 2018 to January 31st, 2019. * Bee Bear is the first Seasonal Traveling Bear in the game. * A server-wide message appeared in his last 1 hour, and another in his last 10 minutes. * The dialogue in All I Want For Beesmas Is Goo references hidden tokens in the Beesmas Tree. * Bee Bear claims to be 250 years old, as he said in his own dialogue. * The quest All I Want For Beesmas Is Goo references the song All I Want For Christmas Is You. Category:Traveling Bears Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:Beesmas Event Category:NPC Category:Beesmas 2019